Hidden Past
by Falling Reach
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina were really Sparda and Eva reborn? What if they had Dante and Vergil for a fourth time? What if this time Eva survived and took Vergil on a training trip?
1. A Legend is Born

**Hidden Past**

**Falling Reach: Well here's the first chapter of that story I mentioned.**

**Dante: So is that why you call us here?**

**Trish: Yeah why did you call us here?  
Vergil: Indeed?**

**Sparda: Yeah?**

**Minato: Yeah?**

**Naruto: well I was already here.**

**Hinata: so was I**

**Eva: Why did you call us here?**

**Falling Reach: Yes that's why I called you here! It involves you all now shut up and let me tell the story! **

**Ch 1: The Birth of a Legend**

"Push Eva! Push! Their almost back please push!" Minato A.K.A Sparda said.

"God this doesn't get any easier the 4th time!" Kushina A.K.A Eva said. With one final push two beautiful baby boys were born into the world for the 4th time.

"Oh their as cute as they were the first time." Eva said.

"Yes they are, but it would be a shame if their lives were too end!" a voice said. Sparda and Eva looked to see a man in a mask holding the two new-born twins," Step away from the Jinchuriki Minato!"

"You are a fool! I'm not known as the Yellow Flash for nothing and before you die _Obito_ you should know my true name. Its Sparda The Dark Knight!" Sparda said. He then stabbed his former student through the heart with Rebellion, " You disappoint me Obito!"

"Ah Sparda! Nine-Tails is breaking out and you don't have enough time to reinstate the seal! Looks like this time I die before you dear!" Eva said with a chuckle then Nine-Tails bursts out of Eva and heads toward the Hidden Leaf Village.

"No this time you will live to lead our children down the right path! 'Naruto' will have 'Hinata', but Vergil will need you!" Sparda said as he made a cut in his arm, "Drink my blood will heal you!" Eva drank her mate's blood and she felt rejuvenated.

"Ah the wonders of demon blood!" Eva said jokingly.

"Now I'm going to take the boys, sacrifice myself, and seal Nine-Tails in both of them!" Sparda said, " No arguing it's the only way!" With that Sparda took the newly born "Naruto" and Vergil with him to fight Nine-Tails. Sparda summoned Chief Toad and told him to hold Nine-Tails down.

"I don't know if I can! She's pretty strong!" Chief Toad said.

"Just hold her down long enough for me too seal her in my sons!" Sparda said.

"Alright!" Chief Toad said. He held Nine-Tails down and Sparda went through the "**Death Reaper Seal"**.

"**You are a demon! You have no soul!**" The Death God said.

"I gained one when I fell in love with a human! Now please seal Nine-Tails in my two sons! Split her powers between them!" Sparda yelled.

"**As you wish!**" The Death God said. The Death God then proceeded to use his powers to seal Nine-Tails inside "Naruto" and Vergil.

"Crap the seal is kicking in! Third!" Sparda yelled. Then third appeared before him.

"Yes Minato?" The Third asked.

"I want you too watch over my son Naruto until he unlocks his true power. You'll know he's unlocked it when his body, hair color, and eye color change." Sparda said.

"As you wish Minato! What about your other son?" The Third Hokage asked.

"I'll take him on a training trip." Eva said, "We'll be back when Naruto graduates from the academy and is placed on a team that I'll be taking over when I return."

"Ok Kushina I will allow it." The Third Hokage said.

"I have a request for you Lord Third." Eva said, "I want you to give Naruto Yamato, Ebony, Ivory, Coyote-A, Pandora, Gilgamesh, and Lucifer each year on his birthday starting on his fifth."

"Understood." The Third Hokage said.

"Good bye Naruto see you in 16 years." Eva said before leaving with Vergil.

**Falling Reach: Well what do you think? Please review!**


	2. Happy Brithday to Me

Hidden Past

**Falling Reach Let's just get right to the story!**

**Ch 2: Happy Birthday to me**

We find a young blonde haired blue eyed five year old with three whisker marks on each side of his face. He's running for his life away from an angry mob composed of the villagers.

"GET THE DEMON!" One yelled.

"Why are they so mad at me? What did I do?" Naruto asked himself. He turned down an alley and found himself at a dead-end.

"Damn it! I really need to memorize these fucking alley ways!" Naruto said as he realized he was trapped. He turned around ready to take the beating he knew was coming. He was shock when it didn't come. He looked up to see a woman standing in front of him.

"You will not harm this boy!" The woman said, " I won't allow it!"

"Out of the way Uzumaki that brat needs to die!" A villager said.

"I won't let you hurt my brother!" A boy that looked about his age said, " He has done nothing wrong!" Suddenly ANBU Black Ops members appeared and stood in front of the woman and boy.

"Villagers you are ordered to disperse by order of the Hokage!" One said.

"We're going to finish what the Fourth Hokage started!" A villager yelled.

"You will do no such thing!" The Third Hokage said coming in on the group.

"Lord Third! He's the demon though!" A villager said.

"He isn't the demon just her container or rather one of them!" The Third Hokage said.

"Her?" Naruto asked, "Nine-Tails is a girl?"

"Well looks like he figured it out on his own." The woman said looking at Naruto, "Let's go Vergil our work is done here. I leave the rest in your hands Lord Third. I'll see you when my son graduates from the academy."

"Yes I know and when you do return he will be stronger than his father ever was!" The Third Hokage said.

"He already is." The woman said. With that she left and Naruto passed out from exhaustion. When he woke up he was in the Hokage's office on the couch.

"Hey Old Man." Naruto said.

"Oh good morning Naruto. I have a gift for you left to you by your father." The Hokage said as he pulled out a katana with a blue sheath and hilt, "Its called Yamato."

"Thanks Old Man! I really mean that!" Naruto said grabbing the blade and running to his apartment, locking the door behind him. He pulled the blade out of its sheath and examined it. It was a very beautifully made blade and for some reason it felt like the blade was calling to him. He was about to question why he felt like this when there was a knock at his door. He hid his new weapon under his bed in his safe and answered the door. Standing before him were a pink haired girl that was dressed in a pink dress and a blonde haired girl dressed in a purple dress.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"No you can't help us, but we can help you." The blonde said, "First things first. My name is Ino and this is my best friend Sakura. You're Naruto right?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Good, because one of my best friends has a crush on you, but she's to scared you'll think she's weak to admit it." Sakura said.

"I would never call anyone weak no matter who it is! I can see the potential in people and I have yet to see anyone who couldn't get stronger until they reach their peak." Naruto said, "But why are you two telling me this?"

"Well we noticed that you two are very similar. You have no one to care for you and Hinata's father treats her like dirt!" Sakura said.

"Wait Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yeah that's the one!" Ino said.

"She looks up to you after you saved her life a few months ago." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah! I had completely forgot about that!" Naruto said, "Of course its easy for me to forget things with my constant getting the hell beat out of me by the villagers."

"Why are the villagers beating you?" Sakura asked.

"It's a long story. Thanks for letting me know about Hinata. I really appreciate it." Naruto said.

"Just don't break her heart! If you do we will be the ones beating you!" Ino said.

"Do I look like the kind of guy that would do something like that?" Naruto asked in an innocent look.

"No but you never know." Sakura said.

Falling Reach: Next chapter will skip to graduation day. What happens in the time before they graduate will be told in flashbacks. Please Review!


	3. Graduation Day

Hidden Past

Falling Reach: I know that I'm not perfect at being a writer, but I try my best and I really appreciate it when people read my stories take an interest in them and follow them (hint hint)! I'm joking of course! Now back to the story!

**Ch 3: Graduation Day**

Naruto woke up with a huge smile on his face. Over the last 11 years he had been given some guns named Ebony and Ivory, a shotgun named Coyote-A, some kind of armor named Gilgamesh, a suitcase that transforms into 666 different weapons, and a creepy exploding sword dispenser named Lucifer. He'd gotten very strong over the years and he got his sword style down pat. (A/N: It's the same one Dante uses in DMC 4) He also acted on the information Sakura and Ino had given him.

Flashback

Naruto was walking toward the training grounds and he knew he was being followed. He also knew who was following him and he didn't do anything about it because he had a plan. When he got to the training grounds he pulled Yamato out and went through the moves of his sword combat regiment.

"Hinata I know you're there." Naruto said after he finished his training. He heard a very high-pitched eep and a thud. He sighed and walked over to her unconscious form and just held her until she woke up.

"Well hello there." He said jokingly.

"H-h-hello." Hinata managed to stutter out.

"Now there's no need to be shy. Sakura and Ino told me everything and I'm very pissed at your father for the way he treats you!" Naruto said the last part through clenched teeth, "I'll promise you that I will never hurt you." Hearing this all of Hinata's shyness melted away.

"Really Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Really." Naruto said.

Flashback end

The two of them now meet the other every morning before school so they can walk there together. Naruto got out of bed, got dressed, holstered his guns, put the sealing scrolls for Lucifer, Gilgamesh, and Pandora in there spots, and strapped Yamato to his back. When he was ready he headed out the door of his apartment and locked it behind him. He then ran to the academy and to his waiting girlfriend.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said when he got to the academy.

"Good morning Naruto." Hinata said with a blush on her face that was plain as day.

"Why are you always blushing? You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me, so why are you always blushing?" Naruto asked as they walked into the academy.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous." Hinata said. Suddenly Naruto was almost hit in the head by a kunai luckily he dodged it. He turned to see a very pissed looking Kiba.

"Get the hell away from her! She belongs to me!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh really? Why don't you fight me for her?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm putting Kiba in his place." Naruto said, "He has no claim to you and he can't force you to do anything as long as I still draw breath!"

"What's going on out here?" Iruka asked.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. Can Kiba and I do our Taijutsu test now? I want to shut him up!" Naruto said.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"He said that I belong to him and threw a kunai at Naruto's head!" Hinata said.

"WHAT? KIBA!" Iruka yelled calling everyone's attention to the group, "Sure Naruto you can do your Taijutsu test now and you can use your weapons."

"Awesome!" Naruto said with a sadistic grin that sacred everyone, but Hinata. Naruto and Kiba walked to the Taijutsu training ground and got into their stances. Naruto pulled out Yamato causing all the girls to get stars in their eyes and all the guys to be jealous as hell.

"Its so beautiful!" One girl said.

"Where did he get that?" One boy asked Iruka.

"He said the Third Hokage gave it to him. The third said that it was a gift left to him by his father." Iruka said.

"Yep my dad left this katana for me. I also have a fighting style that none of you except Hinata have seen!" Naruto said as he switched his stance into that of Dante's.

"What style is that?" Kiba asked. Naruto charged at him with out answering him.

"RISE UP!" Naruto said as he did a skyward slash, launching Kiba into the air and Naruto jumped up to follow him, "GO DOWN!"

"UGH!" Kiba grunted as he hit the ground out cold.

"Pathetic I expected more from you Kiba." Naruto said as he sheathed Yamato. He heard gasps and thought that it was because he'd kicked Kiba's ass until Hinata came up to him.

"Naruto your body completely changed. Your hair is snow white. Your eyes are steel blue. Your clothes changed into a red trench coat over a bare chest with black pants and what looks like cowboy boots (A/N: Think a mix of Dante's outfit from DMC 3 and 4)." Hinata said.

"What the hell?" Naruto said in a changed voice. Suddenly he screamed and fell to the ground clutching his head. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Hinata screaming "Naruto". He woke up in the Hokage's office.

"He's awake Hinata!" Ebonshi yelled.

"Naruto are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! By the way my name is now Dante. This is the fourth time I've walked among humans and I am happy that this time I didn't wake up in a sewer like I did the last three times." Dante said.

"Ok. What should we say this transformation is?" Ebonshi asked.

"Say it's a bloodline because it is one." Dante said, "My father was a demon and my mother is human."

"Now let's get you two back to the academy. You passed the Taijutsu portion, but you still need to pass the rest of the tests." The Hokage said.

"Okay. Let's go Hinata." Dante said.

"All right." Hinata said. The couple walked back to the academy to see that everyone was still outside and Kiba was still on the ground. Dante could sense that he was still alive, but he wouldn't be waking up any time today. Everyone turned to look at the two as they came back into the yard.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked (A/N: Sakura and Ino are going to be Dante's friends in this one).

"Yeah I'm fine, but my names Dante not Naruto." Dante said.

"HUH?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Ah brother I see you've awakened." A voice said, "Good!"

"Vergil what are you doing here? Do I have to kill you again? I really don't want to do that!" Dante said in anger as he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and aimed them for Vergil's head.

"Calm down Brother. Mother survived and took me any to train so I haven't gone down the path I did the last 3 times!" Vergil said holding up his hands to show that he had nothing in them. Dante thought for a few minutes then calmed down and put his favorite guns back in their holsters.

"Okay then why are you here?" Dante asked.

"Uh Dante who's that?" Hinata asked what most of the girls were thinking.

"Oh he's just my twin brother Vergil." Dante said dismissively.

"YOU HAVE A TWIN BROTHER?" Hinata asked.

"Yes he does now to answer your question Brother. Mother and I have returned to keep a promise she made you on the night of our fifth birthday." Vergil said, "Do you remember that night?"

"Yes I do. You two were the strangers that stopped the mob that night weren't you?" Dante asked.

"Yes we were." Vergil said.

"What are you two talking about?" Ino asked.

"You don't remember? I told you and Sakura that I get the hell beat out of me on a daily basis. It got worse every year on my birthday because I was born on the day Nine-Tails attacked. It just so happens the my brother and I have her sealed inside us." Dante said, "On my fifth birthday, I got myself cornered in a dead-end alley. Vergil and my mom stopped the villagers from beating the hell out of me that night and distracted them long enough for the ANBU to get there. Before she left she promised that she'd come back when I graduated from the academy. I take it she's here?"

"Yes she is brother." Vergil said.

**Falling Reach: Next chapter the rest of the tests and we find out who Trish was reborn as.**


	4. Brothers Reunion

**Hidden Past**

**Falling Reach: In this chapter I'll reveal whom Trish was reborn as.**

**Trish: Can you give us a hint?**

**Falling Reach: Sure you were reborn as the person Dante/Naruto is closest too. That's all I'm going to tell you!**

**Ch 4**

"Dante, why don't we spar while we wait for Mother?" Vergil asked.

"Why do you want to spar with me?" Dante asked.

"Because I wish to know how strong you've gotten." Vergil said.

"Okay I don't see why not." Dante said, "Hey, Iruka-sensei! Is it okay if my brother and I use the academy's training grounds to spar?"

"Go ahead, as long as the rest of us can watch you two fight." Iruka said. Dante looked at Vergil.

"What do you think Verg?" Dante asked.

"I don't care if they watch or not." Vergil said.

"Alright, under one condition! No one is to walk into the combat area unless they are asked to, all right?" Dante asked.

"All right!" Everyone said. Everyone headed to the Taijutsu grounds. Dante and Vergil stood facing each other and got into their individual sword fighting stances, Dante with Yamato and Vergil with Rebellion. Dante dashed toward Vergil and went into a very complex and fast combo, so fast that the only ones who could see it were the ones watching with the Hokage. The ones watching with the Hokage were Anko, Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, "Kushina", and Guy.

"Wow! Kushina your son's speed is at least as high as Minato's!" Guy said.

"Actually, he already is faster than Sparda." Kushina said, "Shit that wasn't what I meant to say!"

"Sparda? Do you mean the legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Yes that's who Minato really was, I'm really his mate Eva, and Dante and Vergil are really the sons of Sparda Dante and Vergil." Eva said, "Sorry for not telling you sooner, but I needed to keep up the appearance to protect Dante from death because he really is half demon."

"Its OK we understand Eva." Kurenai said, "We won't reveal any of this to anyone. Is there anyone else from your time here?"

"Yes there is, my sons' mate Trish and Lady who's real name is Mary, but Vergil is the only one who can call her that. I currently don't know who they were reborn as." Eva said. They then turned their attention back to the fight. Vergil thought he knew the combo. He thought Dante would end it with a baseball swing. Dante shocked Vergil by making a horizontal slash which pushed Vergil back a few feet and then following up by launching 15 energy waves at Vergil (A/N: Unless he calls out a different style Dante will always be in Dark Slayer when he goes into combat because Yamato is now Dante's main melee weapon) all of which hit Vergil dead center in the chest, but oddly missing all of his vital organs. Vergil fell to his knees and then fell face first onto the ground. Everyone but Dante thought Vergil was dead.

"Quit with the theatrics and get the fuck up!" Dante said in anger.

"I never could fool you could I Dante?" Vergil asked as he got to his feet. Everyone saw that his wounds were almost healed, "I've seen enough of Yamato. I want to see how good you've gotten with Gilgamesh."

"Fine." Dante said. He then pulled out a scroll marked "Gilgamesh", opened it, bit his thumb, and smeared the blood on the storage symbol. Gilgamesh bust out of the scroll scaring the hell out of everyone except Vergil, as soon as it came out of the scroll it attached itself to Dante's back. The second the main part of Gilgamesh attached itself to Dante's back the gauntlets, boots, and face mask appeared on his body. Dante made sure he could charge up his kicks and punches, once he was sure of that he smirked under the mask. He got into a Taijutsu stance that the Hokage and the others recognized immediately.

"That's the Fourth Hokage's Taijutsu stance isn't it Eva?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes it is. Sparda wanted the boys to be able to do hand-to-hand combat so he worked his ass off creating a taijutsu that only people with our bloodline could use." Eva explained, "And since Dante and Vergil are the only sons of Sparda, we never have to worry about someone stealing it."

"Well that helps." Kakashi said, "Though I wish I could use Minato-sensei's taijutsu I'm happy that it will never be found outside the family."

"So you're switching to taijutsu Dante?" Vergil asked.

"That's the only way Gilgamesh can be used and you know it! You also know that it's impossible to block any attack I throw your way while I'm using Gilgamesh!" Dante said.

"Is that true? Is it impossible to block any attack the user of Gilgamesh throws at their opponent?" Guy asked.

"Yes it is true, but the backfire is that it can only be used as a taijutsu weapon. Though I think it's a fair trade and so does Dante." Eva said.

"KICK 13!" Dante yelled as he rushes at Vergil with a barrage of kicks. Vergil wasn't able to block or counter any of the kicks and took the full blunt of the attack. Dante the charged up a punch to full power, then he charged at Vergil who tried to punch Dante. Dante just ducked under the punch and stayed in the crouched position for a few more seconds.

"FULLY CHARGED RISING DRAGON!" Dante yelled as he hit Vergil on the chin with a rising upper cut that took the pair above the tree line. Dante finished the combo by putting his foot on Vergil's chest, charging up the attack, then rushing down to the ground in a kick that put Vergil in a crater and knock the wind out of him. Dante back-flipped away from Vergil and decided to wait for his brother to catch his breath and rise to his feet. Dante heard Vergil wheeze, "I have seen enough of Gilgamesh. Show me how strong you've gotten with Lucifer."

"Okay Vergil." Dante said then turned to look at Hinata, "Hey, Hinata can you come here for a second?"

"Sure Dante!" Hinata said and about 30 seconds later she was at his side, "What do you need?"

"I need you to take Gilgamesh off of my back. Can you do that please?" Dante asked.

"Sure!" Hinata said. She pulled slightly on Gilgamesh and expected to feel resistance, but it just popped right off, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Dante said as he pulled out two scrolls. One was marked "Gilgamesh" and the other was marked "Lucifer". Dante put Gilgamesh back in its scroll and rolled it back up. He then unrolled the one marked "Lucifer", bit his thumb, and smeared the blood on the symbol.

"Well Hinata I think you should go back over to the others." Dante said as Lucifer popped out of the scroll and positioned itself on his right shoulder.

"Okay." Hinata said. Everyone thought that Lucifer was creepy looking, well everyone except Dante, Vergil, and Hinata who for some reason felt excited about Dante's use of Lucifer. Hinata went back to her spot on the sidelines of the ring just as Vergil stood up. Sasuke was very pissed that Dante hadn't attacked his brother while he was on the ground.

"Why didn't you attack Vergil while he was on the ground and couldn't get up?" Sasuke asked in anger.

"Because my brother and I have a code of honor. We agreed never to attack an opponent that couldn't defend him or her unless our lives depended on it. I don't ever intend to break that code!" Dante said.

"Nor do I!" Vergil said. Dante then went back to fighting his brother. He summoned six red glowing blades from Lucifer, three in each hand. He held the blades in front of him then threw them at Vergil. All of them hit their marks, but it didn't stop Vergil. What did stop him was the sight of Dante holding something red and green.

"Shit!" Vergil swore.

"Hinata! Catch!" Dante said as he threw the rose at her. When Hinata caught it all six blades exploded causing Vergil to actually scream.

"Oops, I think I over did it. Sorry Verg!" Dante called into the cloud of dust that the explosions created.

"He's dead you idiot! You killed him!" Sasuke said, "Now you're going to teach me how you did that!"

"I'm not dead you fool! My brother knew that and that's why he said that!" Vergil said from inside the dust cloud.

"Well, that was entertaining! I think they should graduate without having to take any of the tests!" Guy said.

"I agree." Kakashi said.

"Me too." Anko said, "Mainly because I want to learn more about those weapons."

"I think the should graduate as well." Kurenai said throwing in her two cents.

"What do you think Eva?" The Third Hokage asked.

"I know their ready to be promoted straight to Jonin (A/N: If its spelled wrong I'm sorry)" Eva said with a shrug.

"I'll take that into consideration, but for now they will be Genin (A/N: Again sorry if its spelled wrong) and you Eva will be their sensei." The Hokage said.

"I wanted them!" Kakashi said.

"So did I!" Kurenai said.

"I did too!" Asuma said.

"Do you doubt my teaching abilities?" Eva asked.

"No that's not it I just wanted to have some better students instead of just Sasuke, who's just a spoiled brat!" Kakashi said in disgust.

"I agree with you there Kakashi, but I think it'd be better to have their mother be their sensei because then they don't have to get to know a whole lot about her." The Hokage said, "Eva I want you to go to the academy to collect your boys. Your team name will be 'Devil May Cry'."

"Understood Lord Third." Eva said, "I think you should put Hinata Hyuga on my team as well. From what I've heard, her confidence skyrocketed after she became Dante's girlfriend and I think that it would be beneficial for her to be on the same team as him."

"I agree." The Hokage said. With that Eva left and headed for the academy.

"Very good Dante. I expected no less from the strongest member of our clan." Vergil said as the dust settled, "I think you've proven you've greatly improved with all of your melee weapons I think that's enough for now."

"Ok what ever you say Verg." Dante said with a shrug. Suddenly they both felt a huge jump in power from the sidelines. They turned to see Sasuke powering up his strongest fire style jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" Sasuke yelled.

"You fool! We now have to destroy that attack before it hits anyone!" Dante yelled, "Verg let's do it!"

"After you Dante!" Vergil said in a polite tone that wasn't really necessary. Dante shrugged and pulled Yamato out and charged. He was followed by Vergil, when they got to the dragon Dante canceled it out with an energy wave.

"Oh man, now my coats all chard! (A/N: Ha DMC 4 reference I love that line) Should we kill him?" Dante asked Vergil.

"No it wouldn't make anything better." Vergil said.

"All right. So, I never got to ask. How have you been Vergil?" Dante asked.

"Oh I've been good. Mother took it upon herself to train me in all the styles of fighting Father had mastered." Vergil said.

"Really? I just trained myself in those styles. Then again I always was able to pick fighting up faster than you could." Dante said. Just then Eva walked into the academy training grounds.

"Hello boys." Eva said to her sons.

"Hi Mom." Dante said.

"Hello Mother." Vergil said.

"Hey Iruka, the Hokage has decided to promote them to Genin right now after seeing that display." Eva said, "If you want you can check with the Hokage, Guy, Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, or Asuma."

"No I believe you. Here are your headbands boys." Iruka said as he handed Dante and Vergil two headbands.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." Dante and Vergil said in unison. They then turned to leave with their mother when Dante was stopped by Ino's '**Hair Trap Jutsu**'.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dante asked her.

"I'm stopping you and your brother from leaving so Sakura and I can do this." Ino said as she and Sakura walked up to the two Sons of Sparda then kissed them on the lips. Dante and Vergil tried to push the girls off of them, but were unable to. After about three minutes Sakura and Ino broke the kiss.

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Dante and Vergil yelled at the same time.

"Why not didn't you enjoy it as much as we did?" Sakura asked.

"HELL NO!" Dante yelled, "I love my MATE!"

"Who or what is a mate?" Ino asked.

"Dante you idiot!" Vergil said smacking his brother on the back of the head, "You did the one thing we promised we never would!"

"Damn it! You know what I'm not going to answer you Ino. NOW LET VERGIL AND I GO!" Dante yelled, "Oh wait I can just do this." Dante pulled Yamato out and cut all the hairs that were holding Vergil and himself in place. With that Dante, Vergil, and Eva left.

**Falling Reach: Next chapter will skip to the team assignments. I know I said Trish will be revealed this chapter, but I LIED!**

**Trish: I think I can guess whom I'm reborn as.**

**Falling Reach: Go ahead and try I'll give you three guesses.**

**Trish: Ok. My first guess is Ino.**

**Falling Reach: Wrong!**

**Trish: Sakura?**

**Falling Reach: Wrong!**

**Trish: and for my final guess…**


	5. Team Assignment and Nero's Return

Hidden Past

**Falling Reach: I promise this chapter will reveal Trish and maybe ever Lady.**

**Ch 5**

Dante and Vergil walked into the academy and sat down next to each other. Then Dante pulled out a book on demon ancestry and began to read it.

"Why are you reading that?" Vergil asked. Dante was about to answer him when Sasuke took the book out of his hands and tried to read it.

"Don't bother only people in our clan can read that language." Dante said and took the book back, "Now leave us alone!"

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"Now to answer you Verg, I'm reading to see how our family stacks up compared to the other demons." Dante said so low only Vergil could hear him.

"And?" Vergil asked.

"I'm the strongest, then you, then Dad, then Trish, then Nero and Maria, and after them is every no name demon ever to exist." Dante said.

"Well that's to be expected." Vergil said.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Iruka said with his '**Big Head Jutsu', "**Thank you. Now I'm going to go over the teams." Iruka went through the teams.

"Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai. Their sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Iruka said.

"WHAT? Why aren't Vergil and Dante on my team?" Sasuke yelled.

"Because we are above you Uchiha." Vergil said without any emotion.

"NO YOUR'RE NOT!" Sasuke yelled.

"QUIET!" Iruka said, "Now Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Maria. Their sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi."

"Next Team 10." Iruka said.

"What about Team 9?" Dante asked.

"They're still active. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi. Their sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka said, "Finally Team Devil May Cry will be Dante Sparda, Vergil Sparda, and Hinata Hyuga. Their sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki. You all have an hour before your senseis show up so use it wisely."

Dante, Vergil, and Hinata went to the training ground to talk.

"Why did Maria look familiar to me?" Dante asked Vergil.

"Because she's the same Maria that stole Nero from Kyrie." Vergil said as Maria walked up.

"Hello you two. How have two been?" She asked.

"Shut your fucking whore mouth bitch!" Dante said.

"How about… no!" Maria yelled as she cut her finger and tried to force Dante and Vergil to drink.

"Get the fuck off of them you pathetic excuse for a demon." A voice said. Everyone looked at Nero as he walked up to the group revving Red Queen.

"You think you can stop me Nero?" Maria said.

"Hey Kid long time no see." Dante said from on the ground.

"Hello Nero." Vergil said.

"Hello you two. Yeah Dante it has been a long time." Nero said pulling Red Queen out, "Yes I do think I can beat you BITCH!" Nero charged at Maria and cut off her head (A/N: Yes I killed an OC to introduce Nero I really made her too big of a bitch so she got what she deserved).

"Nice Kid." Dante said patting Nero on the back, "She won't be coming back for at least 1000 years."

"Good!" Nero said, "Now how long have you two been here?"

"I've been here since birth, but Vergil got here a week ago." Dante said, "Hey I got an idea why don't you join our team and stay here?"

"Why not." Nero said. The group headed to the Hokage's office, and headed into the office of the Hokage.

"Oh hello Dante, Vergil, Hinata, and…who's this?" The Hokage said.

"My name is Nero and I'm a very good friend of Dante and Vergil." Nero said.

"Oh. Why are you four here?" The Hokage asked.

"I want to join the Hidden Leaf Village and become a member of team Devil May Cry." Nero said, "I'm actually a distant relative of Dante and Vergil."

"I'll allow it if you tell me your powers Nero." The Hokage said.

"My powers are similar to Dante and Vergils' except I have this arm." Nero said as he held up his arm, "I call it Devil Bringer and I can use it to grapple enemies and grab things that are outside the reach of others."

"Ok thank you. Here's your headband." The Hokage said as he handed Nero a Leaf headband, "You will also be on Team Devil May Cry with Dante, Vergil, and Hinata. Good luck you four."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." The group said as they left.

"Alright we have just enough time to get back to the academy. We'll have ten minutes left if we go all out." Dante said, "Oh Hinata you'll have to get on my back for this so hop on!"

"Ok." Hinata said as she hopped onto Dante's back. Then Dante, Vergil, and Nero went full speed back to the academy.

"Huh, what do you? I was wrong we have twenty minutes, but still I think we should go inside." Dante said, "What do you guys think?"

"I agree Dante." Vergil said.

"Yeah so do I." Nero said, "I don't want to see everyone's reactions to my arm."

"I think it's a good idea Dante." Hinata said.

"So we're all in agreement then?" Dante asked and when everyone nodded he added, "Ok let's go"

Team Devil May Cry walked into their classroom to see Iruka reading a certain orange book.

"God he's worse than you were Dante!" Nero said. The sound of Nero's voice made Iruka jump.

"Dante who's this?" Iruka asked.

"He's a distant cousin of ours who just moved here and joined our team at his request and with the Hokage's permission." Dante said.

"Oh ok." Iruka said, "You guys do realize you still have twenty minutes left right?"

"Yeah we know. Nero wanted to get in here early enough to get a good seat in the back of the classroom. His names Nero by the way." Dante said pointing his thumb and Nero. The group then walked to the back of the classroom and sat down. Dante and Vergil sat in the middle. Nero sat next to Vergil and Hinata sat next to Dante. Dante pulled out the demon ancestry book.

"This is the first thing I've seen you read other than some dirty magazines, Dante." Nero said loud enough for Iruka to hear.

"Damn it Kid! That's not something you just say!" Dante yelled as he punched Nero in the face with Gilgamesh (A/N: Dante can quickly summon all of his Devil's Arms without needing to pull out the scrolls. Why you ask? BECAUSE HE'S THAT BADASS!)

"OW that fucking hurt!" Nero yelled.

"Well you deserved it!" Dante said.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Hinata yelled. That shut them up and Dante went back to reading his book. He was really getting into it when Nero tapped him on the shoulder.

"What Kid?" Dante asked the irritation clear in his voice.

"That pink-haired girl is staring at me." Nero said.

"No she's staring at your arm." Dante said, "Sakura stop staring at the Kid's arm you're scaring him."

"Shut up Dante! Now who's he?" Sakura asked pointing at Nero.

"My name's Nero. I'm a distant cousin of Dante and Vergil's. My powers are similar to theirs only my part of the bloodline gave me this." Nero said as he held up his arm, "I call it Devil Bringer. If you want to see what it does you'll have to ask me to show you some time. That isn't an invite to stalk me though!"

"Ok. I'll take you up on that tomorrow." Sakura said in a seductive tone.

"Nice job Kid you just gained a fan girl." Dante said in a teasing tone not looking up from his book.

"Shut up Dante!" Nero said. Then Ino walked in and also started staring at Nero.

"His name's Nero, he's a distant cousin of ours, and the arm is part of his side of the bloodline." Dante said still not looking up yet answering every question Ino was going to ask, "He calls it Devil Bringer."

"What does it do?" Ino asked.

"If you want to know just ask him to show you tomorrow." Dante said, "Because we're not going to tell you."

"Thanks Dante." Nero said.

"Kid we're family and family sticks together. I may act like an arrogant ass, but I really do care about you, Vergil, my mom, and Hinata." Dante said, "I just don't want you to get too cocky, because cockiness gets you killed. Trust me, I should know." (A/N: Dante's matured over the years after seeing and doing all he's seen and done it makes sense at least to me)

"Yes you should Brother, its good to see that you've matured over the years." Vergil said. Then Kiba walked in and stared at Nero.

"Once again his name is Nero, he's a distant cousin of ours, and his arm's a part of his side of the bloodline. If you want to know what it does you'll have to ask him to show you and he calls it Devil Bringer." Dante said, "Now shut the hell up Kiba before I put in the ground permanently!"

"Really, you really think you can do that?" Kiba asked.

"Not only do I _know _I can, Vergil can back me up on it." Dante said as he put away the book he was reading.

"Yes I can back my brother up on that!" Vergil said. Just then Eva walked in.

"Team Devil May Cry follow me!" She called. Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Hinata got up and followed her out. The team followed Eva to the Forest of Death, which is where she stopped.

"Alright your test is to team up to beat me!" Eva said. They all looked at each other then, instead of attack her like she thought they would, they all jumped into a tree to formulate a plan.

"Alright guys what's the plan?" Dante asked.

"Well I think Hinata should come up with it." Vergil said.

"Yeah so do I." Dante said then looked at Hinata.

"Just hold for a second." Hinata said as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, then grabbed Dante's coat and kissed him on the lips. At first Dante was shocked, but after a few minutes he kissed her back. She passed out after a few seconds of Dante kissing her back.

"Ha, after all this time she still faints." Dante said. After a few seconds she started to change.

"What the hell?" Nero asked.

"I knew it! She's Trish." Dante said. Hinata's hair grew down to her lower back and turned blonde, her bulky jacket changed into a corset that is pure black, her dark blue pants turned into skin tight black jeans, and her ninja shoes changed into black boots (A/N: Think Trish's outfit from DMC 4, NOT Gloria's that be going to far).

Falling Reach: Didn't I promise that Trish would be revealed this chapter, although people that paid attention probably figured out who Trish was from the beginning.

Trish: Why was I reborn as Hinata we're nothing alike.

**Falling Reach: Oh really? How did you fall for Dante?**

**Trish: He showed me kindness and love. Through this he saved me.**

**Falling Reach: Hinata, how did you fall for Naruto?**

**Hinata: Naruto intervened in an attempted kidnapping of me, saved me, and then made sure I was ok before leaving after my Father came looking for me.**

**Falling Reach: Now do you see why I made you two the same person?**

**Trish and Hinata: Yeah now that you mention it we do see why you did it.**


	6. Vergil meets TenTen

Hidden Past

Falling Reach: Lady will either be revealed in this chapter or the next one just depends oh how long this chapter gets.

**Dante: You going to give us a hint?**

**Falling Reach: You guys haven't met the girl Lady was reborn as yet! Well Dante you have. You went to her family's weapon shop to get a copy of Yamato made for Hinata. Yes I know it doesn't make sense for Hinata to have a katana, but I wanted Trish to have more than just her guns.**

**Dante: No it makes sense.**

**Ch6**

Trish slowly woke back up. When she woke up she pulled Dante into a hug and a very passionate kiss.

"I missed you too." Dante said with a chuckle when Trish broke the kiss.

"Well the only one left to find is Mary." Vergil said calling Trish's attention to him.

"What the hell are you doing her Nelo Angelo?" Trish asked.

** "**He's not evil this time. Our mom survived and took him on a training trip. Do you remember what we're doing?" Dante asked.

"Yep we're working on a battle plan to use on Eva for our Genin test and I've got one. Dante and I will attack her from behind while Vergil and Nero attack her from the front." Trish said.

"Do you have a similar style of sword combat as Dante does?" Nero asked.

"Yes, Dante and I both know the Dark Slayer style." Vergil said, "Do you know it?"

"Yeah I do Dante taught it to me after the incident with Maria." Nero said, "He figured it might be useful for me and he was right."

"What about Trish?" Vergil asked.

"Oh Dante has been teaching me the Dark Slayer style as well so all four of us know the style." Trish said.

"Ok then. Let's do this." Dante said. Vergil and Nero jumped out of the tree to face Eva. They got into the Dark Slayer stance, looked at each other and charged at Eva. To Eva's credit, she was able to dodge most of their attacks. One of Nero's sword strikes she had to block with her sword. When she blocked his strike Nero smirked and revved Red Queen, which caused Red Queen to cut right through Eva's sword, much to her surprise. When Vergil went to follow up on Nero's strike Eva back-flipped out of the way. This is when Dante and Trish jumped out of the tree. They landed behind Eva, who was busy trying not to get hit by Rebellion and Red Queen, and struck with Yamato and Salvation, Trish's katana that Dante had made for her, they then joined Vergil and Nero in their fight. The four of them soon overwhelmed Eva. The fight ended with all four of their blades on Eva's throat.

"Looks like we win Mom!" Dante said.

"Yes you do. You all pass!" Eva said, "Now you have the rest of the day to do whatever you want. I've got to report your success to the Hokage and your awakening Trish."

"Okay Mom. See you at home tonight." Dante said, "Come on guys let's go to the weapon shop I had Trish's katana made at. Oh Trish you should go back to looking like Hinata because that way people won't know that you've woken up."

"Ok." Trish said as she returned to looking like Hinata (A/N: All of them can do this its just easier for Dante, Vergil, and Nero to pass it off as a bloodline than it is for Trish), "Let's go!"

The group walks into the weapon shop that Dante leads them to. When they get inside they see a girl that looks about a year older then they are, who's hair is in two buns on the sides of her head. She's wearing a Chinese designed shirt, pants, and shoes. To Vergil she looks beautiful.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Weapons Shop, your one stop shop for all of your weapon needs." The girl said in a bored tone of voice (A/N: I don't remember how to spell TenTen's last name if you know how can you please tell me through PM or reviews).

"Well I guess we'll just leave if she's not going to get excited about the guy with Yamato coming in to help his twin brother find some ranged weapons. Come on guys let's go, bye TenTen!" Dante said as he turned to leave. When she heard what he said her head, shot up.

"Naruto? Is that you?" TenTen asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah its me. I recently activated my family's bloodline. It changes my body into that of an ancestor and changes your voice into that same ancestor's voice." Dante said, "Oh and my name is now Dante not Naruto. This is my twin brother Vergil, a cousin of mine Nero, and well you already know Hinata."

"Hello." Vergil said. Nero just grunts and nods his head.

"Hey Hinata." TenTen said, "Well, what type of ranged weapon were you looking for Vergil?"

"I don't know. What type of ranged weapons do you have?" Vergil asked.

"Well, we have kunai, shuriken, Demon Wind Shuriken, and senbon. Though the senbon aren't deadly unless they hit a critical area. Kunai and shuriken are the normal ranged weapons that ninja use." TenTen explained.

"I think I'll take some kunai and shuriken. Dante can you point me in the right direction?" Vergil asked.

"I can do it." TenTen said, "The kunai and shuriken are down there. Their respective holsters are next to the tools themselves."

"Thanks." Vergil said. He then headed in the direction she pointed. While he waited for his brother, Dante pulled the demon book out and continued reading it. TenTen tried to see what the title was, but she couldn't read the language so she decided to ask about it.

"Hey Dante?" TenTen said. When Dante looked at her she continued, "What language is that book in?"

"Huh? Oh, its English." Dante said.

"English?" TenTen asked.

"Its an old language that only those that have bloodlines like my family's can read. I could try to teach you, but I doubt you would be able to. Sorry TenTen." Dante said, "You having any luck Verg?"

"Yes, I've got everything I need." Vergil said as he came up to the counter. He had a total of four thousand shuriken (A/N: I know that's a stretch, but considering Vergil always likes to be prepared he would buy around that many) and a shuriken holster.

"That'll be 20,000 ryo please." TenTen said not expecting Vergil to be able to pay for it.

"Here you go." Vergil said handing TenTen 40,000 ryo instead of what was asked for, "Keep the change."

"Thanks!" TenTen said. After paying for it, Vergil put the shuriken into the holster and clipped it onto his dominant side.

"That's all we need Dante let's go." Vergil said.

"Ok. TenTen we're going to go train if you want you can come watch us after you're done with whatever you're doing." Dante said.

"Ok I will." TenTen said. With that the group left the shop and went to an empty training ground, which just happened to be Training Ground 9, Team Guy's training ground.

"So, who's going to fight who?" Nero asked.

"Well I think Vergil and Trish should fight while you and I fight. Does that sound good to everyone?" Dante asked and when no one complained, "Ok. Begin!"

Back at the Higurashi Weapons Shop, TenTen just finished the stock ledger she was working on. She then went to give it to her dad, who was in the forge room in the back of the shop.

"Here you go Dad. I just finished it because I had to take four thousand shuriken and a shuriken holster off of the total because Naruto came in with his brother, cousin, and Hinata to get his brother some ranged weapons." TenTen said, "Oh, and Naruto invited me to watch them train tonight after I finished what I was working on. So can I go?"

"Yes you can go. You really have a crush on Naruto don't you?" Her dad asked.

"DAD!" TenTen said with a huge blush on her face.

"Well don't you?" Her dad asked.

"Yes ok! I do and I'm really embarrassed about it so don't mention it to him or his teammates or sensei please!" TenTen said. When her dad nodded she ran out of the shop and began searching the training grounds for Dante and his team. She found them at Training Ground 9, but what she saw made her stop. She saw a blonde girl that looked a year younger than her; she was wearing a very revealing top, tight pants, and black boots. She was fighting Vergil with the katana TenTen had seen on Hinata's back and she didn't see Dante and Nero anywhere. Not thinking of anything else she charged at the mystery woman and pulled out her scrolls. She used her scrolls to launch a barrage of weapons at the woman, who just dodged the weapons and turned to face her assailant, so did Vergil. The two were shocked to see TenTen there.

"TenTen what the hell are you doing?" Vergil asked.

"Attacking the person that was attacking you. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" TenTen yelled causing Dante and Nero to come back into the clearing. When they saw what was going on they jumped on TenTen's back.

"Dante? What are you doing?" The mystery woman asked.

"What does it look like? I'm holding Lady down so Verg can wake her up!" Dante said causing TenTen to become confused.

"Who's Lady?" She asked.

"You'll see. Just relax please." Vergil said as he walked up to her, "You're positive about this Dante?"

"One hundred percent!" Dante said.

"Ok I trust you." Vergil said. He then leaned in and kissed TenTen on the lips. The kiss wasn't demanding or forceful, it was one full of caring and love. TenTen quickly returned the kiss and pulled away from Dante and Nero so she could pull Vergil into a hug. She used her tongue to ask for entrance into his mouth, and her request was answered with a yes. After a few minutes TenTen passed out.

Falling Reach: We'll find out why TenTen passed out next chapter.

**Lady: So you chose TenTen because she loves weapons?**

**Falling Reach: Yep.**

**Dante: Wow he chose right.**

**Lady: Yeah he did. I have no complaints about whom I am reborn as. All I care about is that you put me with Vergil my Dark Angel.**

**Falling Reach: I would have put you with Vergil no matter what because I think you two compliment each other.**


	7. Lady's Return

Hidden Past

Falling Reach: I really hope you guys enjoy how this chapter unfolds and all the drama and shit that happens.

**Dante: What happens?**

**Falling Reach: You'll have to listen/read to find out.**

**Ch 7**

TenTen's body started to change after she passed out. Her hair turned the same shade of blue Hinata's was, her shirt changed into a really revealing white jacket, her pants changed into white short shorts, and her shoes changed into white boots. The final change was that a pair of sunglasses suddenly appeared on her face (A/N: Think Lady's outfit from DMC 4). After the changes were finished she woke up, got up and pulled Vergil into a hug/kiss that was very passionate, about as passionate as the kiss Dante and Trish shared after she was awakened, that lasted for about ten minutes. When she broke the kiss they were panting.

"Well hello there sailor." Lady said.

"Hello Mary. I'm glad Dante was right about TenTen being you." Vergil said.

"Hey do you doubt my ability to sense people from our time?" Dante asked.

"Yes I do!" Lady said.

"I wasn't asking you, Lady!" Dante said, "I was asking my brother."

"No I don't really doubt it as much as I was just hoping that she really was here. If you had been wrong then I would still have someone that loved me." Vergil said.

"Actually, as much as I hate to admit it TenTen had a crush on Dante not you Vergil although that kiss changed that real fast!" Lady said. Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Trish heard two gasps from the bushes on the back of the training ground. In the blink of an eye the four of them were in front of the bush that the gasps came from. Dante and Vergil had their blades on Sakura's neck. Trish and Nero had their blades on Ino's neck.

"Well what do we have here?" Dante asked in a joking tone that no one found funny, "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"We didn't see a thing! We swear!" Sakura said.

"That's not what I asked." Dante said.

"We heard that you invited TenTen to watch you four train and we got jealous so we came here to watch you guys train. We got here just as that girl woke up and we only heard and saw what happened after that we swear." Ino said.

"Well, what should we do with them Verg?" Dante asked, "They only saw your mates secret, not that it matters because now that they've seen Trish use the blade I gave Hinata, Sakura will be able to connect the dots. Right Sakura?"

"Wait a minute, who's Trish?" Ino asked.

"That would be me. I'm Dante's mate." Trish said.

"Oh my God, you're Hinata aren't you?" Sakura asked.

"See told you." Dante said, "Yes she is. So again what do we do with them Verg?"

"I say call Inoichi and ask him to erase their memories of these events." Vergil said.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Dante said. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed Inoichi's number.

_"Hello?" _Inoichi asked when he answered.

"Hey Inoichi, its Dante." Dante said.

_"Oh hey Dante. What's up?" _Inoichi asked.

"Well I need you to come to training ground 9 for a few minutes we have a situation." Dante said.

_"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."_ Inoichi said.

"Ok thanks bye." Dante said.

_"Bye."_ Inoichi said. Dante then hung up and relayed what was said to the others.

"What? Why is my dad coming here?" Ino asked.

"To make sure our secret doesn't get out! Trish Lady you two will have to return to being TenTen and Hinata for now. Its for your safety." Dante said. Trish and Lady nodded and returned to their "asleep" forms. A few minutes later Inoichi jumped into the clearing.

"Hey Dante." Inoichi said.

"Hey Inoichi." Dante said.

"Hi daddy." Ino said.

"Don't tell me you two were spying on Dante and his teammates and you saw something you weren't supposed to?" Inoichi asked.

"Yep that's exactly what happened." Dante said.

"I have a proposition to make." Inoichi said, "If Ino and Sakura promise not to tell anyone, but Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Kakashi, the Hokage, your mother, and me what they saw will you let them keep their memories?"

Dante looked at Vergil, Trish, Lady, and Nero for an answer. Vergil, Nero, Trish and Lady all nodded.

"Deal, but if they reveal any of what they saw to anyone other than the people their allowed to either Verg and I get to kill them or they loose their memories of the secret. Which one happens to them depends on whom they tell. If they tell the Uchiha for instance we get to kill them. If they tell any other Genin their memories get erased." Dante said.

"Why do they get killed if they tell Sasuke?" Inoichi asked.

"Because Sasuke is to violent a person to know the secret that they know. If he knew he'd use it to get onto our team and get all of our clans secrets, not that he'd be able to use any of them, but still." Vergil said.

"Deal, but they can hang out with you five whenever they want to as long as it doesn't interfere with a date or event you have planned." Inoichi said.

"Fine." Dante said making Ino and Sakura sigh with relief. With that Inoichi left.

"Alright you two can change back now." Dante said as soon as Inoichi was out of earshot and there was no danger of anyone else finding out their secret. Trish and Lady returned to their true forms.

"That was fun." Trish said sarcastically.

"Yeah it really was." Dante said.

"Well we have to be going now." Ino said.

"NOT SO FAST!" Dante said appearing in front of them, "You two aren't going anywhere until you promise not to tell anyone what you saw to anyone your father didn't name!"

"We promise!" Ino and Sakura said in unison.

"You know the consequences for not keeping that promise right?" Dante said the last part through his teeth.

"Yeah we do and we wouldn't dream of breaking that promise right Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Right." Sakura said.

"Good, because you two have very pure souls and I'd hate to end the life of such rare souls." Vergil said, "Now you two can go."

"Thank you." Ino said. Ino and Sakura ran from the training ground. As soon as they were gone Dante burst out laughing. Nero, Trish, Vergil, and Lady soon joined him. Eva walked into the training ground and saw her four Genin and Lady on the ground laughing.

"What's so funny?" Eva asked.

"We just scared the crap out of Ino and Sakura." Dante said after he stopped laughing.

"How?" Eva said.

"Well, they came here to watch Vergil, Nero, Trish and I train after they heard that I had invited TenTen to watch us. They saw TenTen change into Lady and freaked the fuck out. So I called Inoichi and we made a deal." Dante explained, "The deal is that they get to keep their memories of the event as long as they promise to never tell anyone except Inoichi, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, the Hokage, and you about what they saw. If they did depending on who they told, their punishment would be chosen. If they told someone like Sasuke, Verg and I get to kill them because people like Sasuke are too dangerous to trust with a secret like this. If they told any other Genin, their memories get erased."

"That's not all. They get to hang around us whenever they want as long as it doesn't interfere with any plans we've made. Before they left Dante scared them even more because they tried to leave without promising to go through with the deal." Vergil said, "They then promised to do what the deal said they would and ran for their lives after I said, 'Good because you two have very pure souls and I'd hate to end the life of such rare souls.'"

"Well I guess that is pretty funny." Eva said. For the rest of the day Team Devil May Cry trained and by the end of the day everyone was sore as hell.

"See you tomorrow Hinata." Dante said as he went his separate way from her. She had retuned to being Hinata and was headed home.

"See you Dante." She said as they went to their homes. The minute he got home Dante took a shower and changed into his pajamas, which is just a pair of pajama pants, placed his guns on the night table next to his bed, leaned Yamato against said night table, and went to bed. Dante woke up at five a.m. the next morning and felt a pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw that Ino was lying on top of him, all she was wearing was lingerie sleepwear, that was NOT ok with Dante (A/N: No, I'm not making him into the exact opposite of what he is in the games. He just doesn't want Trish to kill him because she thinks he's cheating on her). He reached over, grabbed Ebony and cocked it. He then placed it on Ino's temple. The sound of the hammer being cocked woke Ino up.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Dante growled. Ino jumped up at a surprising speed considering she's human and got off of Dante.

"Now t-t-there's no need for guns Dante." Ino said nervously.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Dante asked.

"Your mom let me in." Ino said. This calmed Dante's anger at Ino greatly. He lowered Ebony and put it back on the night table.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Ino and pulled Ebony on you. I just don't want Trish to think I'm cheating on her because she'd kill me and I don't love anyone, but her. I didn't expect to wake up with you on top of me." Dante said, "Please for give me."

"Its ok Dante I understand that you wouldn't want Trish to get the wrong idea if she walked in right now." Ino said, "I'm sorry for doing this."

"I know you are. Now can you please go into the bathroom connected to my room and change back into your normal clothes while I change out here? Knock to be sure that I'm dress please." Dante said.

"Ok Dante." Ino said as she grabbed the over night bag she brought with her and went into the smaller of the two doors in Dante's room. Once the door was closed, Dante got up and went over to his dresser to grab some clothes. He grabbed a shirt that said, "I've been to Hell and all I got was this stupid tee-shirt!" and his normal pants. He then got dressed and put his holsters on his body and put his guns in their respective holsters Ino then knock on the door.

"Are you dressed Dante?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Dante said, "You can come in."

"Ok." She said as she came out. She was dressed in her normal outfit.

"I think you should go now, Ino. I will probably be stopping by your family's flower shop to buy seven bouquets of flowers. Two for Trish, two for Verg to give to Lady, one for you and Sakura if you promise this will NEVER happens again, and one for my father's grave. You should choose the flowers for the bouquets I plan to give to you and Sakura since you know flowers better than I do. You should also choose the ones for Trish and Lady for the same reason." Dante said.

"Ok and I promise that I will never do this again and I'll talk to Sakura about it and tell you her answer when you come in later today." Ino said as she went to the window, "See you then."

"Yeah." Dante said. She then jumped from the window and went home. Dante then clipped Yamato onto his back, put the scrolls that held his Devil's Arms in the pockets of his pants, and went out back to the Namikaze training ground (A/N: I forgot to put this in, but Eva, Dante, and Vergil live in the Namikaze compound) to blow off steam.

Falling Reach: We'll see how Dante blows off steam next chapter.

**Ino: Why the hell did you make me do that?**

**Falling Reach: Because I wanted an excuse for Dante to go to the Yamanaka Flower Shop to buy flowers for Trish, Vergil to buy flowers for Lady, Dante to bribe Ino and Sakura with flowers, and for Dante to visit the Fourth Hokage's grave.**

**Ino: Oh.**

**Dante: That does make sense.**

**Trish: Yeah it does.**

**Falling Reach: You bet your ass it does! **


	8. Flowers and Visiting Sparda's Grave

**Hidden Past**

**Falling Reach: Dante's going to vent some anger on the training ground.**

**Dante: I'm really pissed aren't I?**

**FR: OH Yeah.**

**Dante: I really think that I should be pissed!**

**Ino: I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO THAT!**

**FR: Dante shut up she didn't do this on purpose I made her.**

**Dante: So I should be pissed at you?**

**FR: If you want to keep on living you'll shut up.**

**Dante: You can't kill me.**

**FR: I can't, but he can.**

**(King walks in with Harvest's Revenge drawn)**

**King: You want to live? **

**Dante: Who the hell are you?**

**King: My name is King and I'm Reach's inner hollow! I'm his darker side. I have no remorse, and I don't know the meaning of the word mercy.**

**Dante: Yeah I'm not scared.**

**(King Sonidoed over to Dante and cut off Dante's head)**

**FR: That shut him up.**

**Ino: Yeah.**

**Dante: I'm good!**

**FR: Yeah that was done on purpose! I can't very well kill you now can I?**

**Ch 8**

When Dante got out to the training ground he unsheathed Yamato and went into a very complex combo. He finished with a very dulled energy wave, if it hit a living target it just would've knock the wind out of him or her, that struck its target where the heart would be located. He then sheathed Yamato and pulled Ebony and Ivory out.

"GUN SLINGER!" Dante yelled. He then shot at all the targets, and he never missed a shot, everyone of them hit because he purly willed them to hit (A/N: again he's able to do this because he's a badass). Dante kept on shooting until Vergil and Eva came out to find out where the shots were coming from. When Vergil saw Dante hit every shot he was shocked to say the least.

"DANTE!" Vergil yelled over the gun shots and when his brother stopped shooting and looked at him, "How are you able to hit every shot?"

"I just will the bullets to go where I want them to." Dante said with a shrug.

"What style are you in right now?" Vergil said.

"Gun Slinger." Dante said, "Why?"

"Because you being able to will the bullets to hit their intended target is a very advanced form of Gun Slinger." Vergil said. Eva walked out and saw Dante with Ebony and Ivory out.

"So you're the source of the gun shots." Eva said. Dante looked at her with an anger that Vergil had never seen before.

"Damn it Mom, how could you do that?" Dante asked.

"Do what?" Eva asked.

"You gave Ino access to my room and I woke up with her on top of me, she was wearing nothing but lingerie sleepwear and believe me that didn't cover much! I actually pulled Ebony on her and yelled at her until she told me that you let her in!"Dante yelled, "Now I ask again, how the hell could you do that?"

"I don't know what-." Eva started to say.

"Don't lie to me!" Dante yelled.

"Fine. I told her she could sleep in your room as long as she left before you woke up, but obviously she didn't wake up in time. What time did you wake up?" Eva asked.

"5:00 a.m. why?" Dante asked.

"Well that explains it." Eva said, "There's no way she would've woken up before that."

"That's not the point! Why did you do it?" Dante asked.

"Because I wanted to see what would happen." Eva said.

"Well now you know mom!" Dante yelled. He then went back to firing at the targets.

"Dante, when did you start getting up at 5:00 a.m.?" Vergil asked.

"Well Verg, I started getting up at 5:00 a.m. after I got Yamato. I got up at that time to start my training early so I wouldn't be disturbed." Dante said, "Oh by the way Verg, Trish, Lady, you and I are going to go to the Yamanaka Flower shop to buy some bouquets of flowers for Trish, Lady, Ino, Sakura, and Dad's grave."

"Why Ino and Sakura?" Vergil asked.

"To bribe them never to do this again!" Dante said.

"Ah ok." Vergil said after a few hours of sparing Dante and Vergil collected Trish and Lady and went to the Yamanaka Flower shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower shop how can I help you?" Ino asked not looking up.

"Hey Ino I'm here to pick up the order." Dante said.

"Oh! Here you go Dante." She said as she handed Dante his bouquets, "And here are yours Vergil."

"Thank you. Verg I'll pay for them." Dante said handing Ino the money before Vergil could respond. Vergil then handed Lady the bouquets of roses that he had been given.

"Oh Vergil! Roses my favorite!" Lady squeled then shoved Vergil's face into her clevege and said, "Thank you !"

"Here are yours Trish." Dante said as he handed her the bouquets of tulips.

"Tulips? Dante how did you know!" Trish squeled.

"Actually Ino helped us with it so you should be thanking her as well." Dante said, "I wish I had been able to remember your favorite flowers Trish, but after a thousand years you forget the small things."

"Its ok Dante." Trish said kissing him, "Thank you Ino."

"Yeah thanks Ino." Lady said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me I have to deliver some more flowers. One to my dad's grave, and one as a bribe to someone else." Dante said, "Before I go what was her answer Ino?"

"She agreed." Ino said.

"Good. Tell mom I'll be there as soon as I'm done." Dante said as he left. When he arrived at the Haruno General store he entered through the front and saw Sakura running the regester. She was busy with a customer at the moment. Dante waited patiently for her to be done and once she was he went up to the regester.

"Hey Sakura. Here are the flowers that Ino said I'd bring." Dante said handing Sakura a bouquet of violets.

"Thanks Dante!" Sakura said. Dante then left and went to his father's grave. He set the flowers on the grave.

"Hey dad. I know I never talked to you before, but I really miss you and I really wish you were here to guide Vergil and I. Mom isn't always perfect, hell Vergil and I aren't perfect either, and sometimes I just want to kill her." Dante said with a chuckle, "I really do love you Dad and thanks for giving me Yamato."

Dante walked into team Devil May Cry's training ground only to be welcomed by a sword slash to the chest.

"What the hell?" Dante asked.

"That's for being late!" Eva yelled.

"I was at Dad's grave!" Dante yelled.

"Why?" Eva asked.

"Because I wanted to pay my respects and tell him thanks for leaving me Yamato." Dante said dejected.

"Oh." Eva said, "Now the reason we're here. The Hokage gave us a C-rank mission and we're going to meet the client at his office."

"Alright mom/sensei." Team Devil May Cry said. When they got to the Hokage's office they were greeted by a strong smell of alcohol and cigurrettes.

"Damn! What the hell is that smell?" Dante asked.

"It smells worse than the Devil May Cry office!" Nero said.

"Hey shut up pipsqueaks!" An old man said

"I assume you're the client?" Trish asked.

"Yes I am. My name is Tazuna. Who are you young lady?" Tazuna asked with a look in his eyes that Dante didn't like, not to mention the fact that Tazuna's eyes were on Trish's breasts.

"My name is Trish and before you start hitting on me I should let you know I'm taken." Trish said. Tazuna's expression instently changed.

"Oh yeah? By who?" He asked.

"By me!" Dante said as he pulled Trish into a kiss.

**Falling Reach: Next chapter the Wave Arch.**


	9. Kyrie's Return

Hidden Past

Falling Reach: Thanks to my fans and followers for reading all my stories. Now the Wave arc.

**Ch 9: Enter Haku**

Dante and the rest of team Devil May Cry met at the main gate. When everyone was ready they all left the village and headed toward Wave country. Dante noticed something that looked very out of place, a puddle in the road when it hadn't rained in a week. Dante called it to the attention of his team and they stopped. Dante pulled Yamato out and hit the puddle with a Judgment Cut, which completely obliterated the puddle and its occupancies, the Demon Brothers.

"Pathetic excuses for demons." Vergil said as the Demon Brothers died.

"Agreed. Let's keep and eye out for their known associate Zabuza Momochi. By the way, when were you going to tell us that this is an A-rank mission?" Dante asked.

"I couldn't afford the A-rank price." Tazuna said.

"Fine I really don't care." Dante said, "Let's go."

With that Dante and the others went on. They only stopped one more time. A large blanket of fog that was laced with chakra stopped them.

"You know Zabuza this is really pathetic. Vergil and I can plainly sense you." Dante said as he pulled Ebony out and fired in the direction of Zabuza's chakra signature and hit Zabuza in the shoulder. Zabuza groaned when he was hit.

"How did you find me?" Zabuza asked, "My chakra fog should've covered my chakra signature!"

"That's what gave you away. Normal fog doesn't have chakra in it. Plus I can sense your demonic energy, which by the way is pathetic! You couldn't even kill a Scare Crow!" Dante said laughing. After he said that the fog disipated and the group saw Zabuza standing there with a bloody shoulder.

"Oh and by the way, you can come out now miss Haku." Dante yelled at a tree.

"Damn how did you know?" Haku said as she jumped next to Zabuza.

"Same as Zabuza minus the demonic energy. I must say though you are cute." Dante said making Haku blush under the mask she wore.

"How do you know what I look like under this mask?" Haku asked as she took off the mask, proving Dante correct.

"You really can't hide anything from Dante." Vergil said.

"Wait, your name's Dante?" Zabuza asked, "As in Dante Sparda?"

"One and the same." Dante said, "This is my twin brother Vergil, my cousin Nero, my demonic mate Trish, and my mother Eva."

"You two are the sons of Sparda?" Zabuza asked pointing at Dante and Vergil.

"Yes we are." They said in unison. Haku looked at Zabuza, who nodded. The next thing Dante knew he was on the ground with Haku on top of him. She started shoving her tongue in his mouth, which Dante didn't fight because he knew that if he didn't kiss her back Trish wouldn't kill him. Said demon pulled Haku off of Dante and threw her into the arms of Nero.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you whore?" Trish asked.

"Zabuza told me that if we ever met Dante and Vergil, I was to tackle Dante and try to get him to mark me." Haku said innocently.

"You moron I've already marked someone!" Dante said.

"Actually brother, after you die the mark disappears and your mate becomes a free woman. So you'd have to mark her again." Vergil explained.

"Damn it I forgot about that!" Dante yelled as he jumped on Trish and marked her for the fourth time. Nero sensed a familiar presence in Haku and kissed her on the lips. Haku fought at first, but after a few seconds she stopped fighting and kissed him back. After about ten minute she passed out.

"What did you do to her?" Zabuza asked in anger. Dante and Vergil held him back.

"Calm down, he didn't harm her he just awakened her inner power." Dante said. That calmed Zabuza down. After a few seconds she started to change. Her hair changed from black to orange and her ponytail move up to the top of the back of her head. Her kimono changed into a white dress. The last change was she gained the beautiful necklace that Nero gave Kyrie before she was kidnapped. She woke up and held her head.

"What happened?" Kyrie asked.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Kyrie." Nero said, "Now I have to redo something real quick. This may hurt a bit Kyrie."

Nero then leaned down to her neck and bit it. Kyrie gasped in a mixture of pain and pleasure. When Nero pulled back from her neck the group saw a mark on her neck.

"That didn't hurt Nero. I loved it." Kyrie said. Dante and Vergil released Zabuza from their hold. He immediately ran to Kyrie's side.

"Haku are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine Zabuza, but its Kyrie now." She said.

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"My name is Kyrie now. That is my true name." Kyrie said returning to Haku's body, "Though to keep up appearances I will stay as Haku until after you guys get ready to leave Wave."

"Oh, by the way, the Fourth Mizukage is dead and his replacement is someone named Mei." Dante said, "She put an end to the bloodline hunts and has told the Hidden Villages that you should be told to return to Hidden Mist."

"Ok. I'll return after I kill Tazuna!" Zabuza yelled as he rushed Tazuna only to be stopped by Yamato appearing on his throat.

"You should know Gato doesn't intend to pay you." Dante whispered into Zabuza's ear, "He intends to kill both of you. Now I don't intend to let Kyrie die, but you I can live with. Its your choice."

"Alright we'll work together to get rid of Gato, but Haku and I have to make it look like we still work for him." Zabuza said. With that Kyrie and Zabuza left the clearing and went back to their hideout. The group made up of team Devil May Cry and Tazuna went to Tazuna's house. Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and her son Inari greeted them.

"Welcome back Dad! Oh who are these five?" Tsunami asked.

"I'm Dante." Dante said.

"I am Vergil." Vergil said.

"Nero." Nero said.

"I'm Trish." Trish said.

"I'm their sensei Eva." Eva said. Team Devil May Cry got settled and started preparing for the fight. One day there was a knock on the door of Tazuna's house. Dante opened the door and saw Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi standing outside the door.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" Dante asked.

"The council forced the Hokage to tell us where you and your team went and told us to back you up." Kakashi said.

"Alright fine come on in." Dante said letting them in, "But Kakashi we got to talk about the situation."

"You'll tell us everything you know, and I mean all of us!" Sasuke said.

"Fine! Mom, Verg, Trish, Nero we got company. Its in the form of Team 7." Dante called.

"What the hell do they want?" Trish yelled coming into the room.

"They're our 'back up' and we're to tell them everything we know." Dante said.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Crap! Trish you're not in your 'asleep' form and I've been calling you by your real name by accident." Dante said.

"Damn it. Well the cats out of the bag now. My true name is Trish, but you know me as Hinata." Trish said turning into Hinata, "I'm Dante's mate."

"Dante why is team 7 here?" Vergil asked.

"I'll explain later." Dante said, "The real story is now they know about Trish!"

"Lovely!" Vergil said.

"Is she part of your bloodline?" Sasuke asked.

"Technically yes." Dante said, "Long story short she is my demonic wife."

"Demonic?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Our bloodline is descendant of two demons Named Dante and Vergil Sparda." Dante said.

"Dante! Whom are you telling our clans secrets to?" Eva asked as she came in.

"Team 7. I'm not telling them everything and I never will." Dante said.

"Yes you will the council has ordered it." Sasuke said.

"Ha, you think the council has any pull on us? They don't! Our family is protected by the fact that their father was the Fourth Hokage! So you aren't getting shit from us." Nero said as he walked in.

"Now, about the situation. We made contact with Zabuza Momochi and relayed the requested information to him. We also told him that his employer, Gato, doesn't intend to pay him. We've also found out that his apprentice is a cousin of ours by marriage named Kyrie." Dante said.

Falling Reach: Next chapter we "fight" Zabuza and "Haku" on the bridge.

Dante: I was surprised that Haku was Kyrie.

Nero: So was I.


	10. Hey Readers and Devil Hunters

** Hey readers and Devil Hunters, its Falling Reach. Now I know you want the story to continue, but I need the help of my readers. I'm going to post some polls to decide where the story should go. The first poll will decide how the second test goes, the options are the cannon Orochimaru attacks team seven only team DMC gets involved, or a team seven v. team DMC confrontation. The second poll will decide who fights whom in the first match of the prelims. The options are as follows: Dante v. Sasuke, Dante v. Nero, Dante v. Vergil (for the ninth time in real combat), and Dante v. Gaara. There's a reason he won't fight Kiba and that is because he already kicked Kiba's ass without even really trying. I'll also take any suggestions for an O.C. for this story with a specific role like another half-blood Devil Hunter; the half that isn't human will either be demon or angel, or a Devil's Arm that has a very complex relationship with one of the main characters, as their Devil's Arm and close to best friend. To give me your suggestion, send me a PM or leave it in the review of this chapter. I may incorporate powers from my first story, but if enough of you tell me not to I won't. **


	11. The Fight and another Jinchuriki

Hidden Past

**Falling Reach: This chapter will feature the fight on the bridge.**

Ch 10

Dante and the rest of team Devil May Cry were standing on the bridge with Tazuna while team 7 was back at the house guarding it. Suddenly mist covered the bridge and Zabuza and Haku appeared.

"Hey you two." Dante said.

"Hello Dante." Zabuza said.

"Hey Nero." Kyrie said.

"Hey Kyrie." Nero said.

"ENOUGH TALKING KILL THEM ZABUZA!" A voice yelled.

"I assume that's Gato talking?" Dante said. When Zabuza and Kyrie nodded Dante unsheathed Yamato and swung it.

"JUDGMENT CUT!" Dante yelled. The Judgment cut destroyed everyone on Gato's side, but spared Zabuza and Kyrie.

"Well that was easy." Vergil said. Team 7 then ran onto the bridge. When they saw Zabuza and Kyrie they got into offensive positions.

"Dante what are you doing? You should've killed them!" Kakashi yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do Kakashi!" Dante yelled, "The reason they are still alive is they are on our side now."

"LIES!" Sasuke yelled as he went through some hand signs, "**Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!**"

"Oh Hell no!" Dante and Nero yelled as they jumped in front of Zabuza and Kyrie. Dante then destroyed the dragon with Yamato.

"Do that again and I will kill you!" Dante said. A few days later the two teams with the addition of Kyrie walked across the "Great Devil Bridge" and headed back to the village. When they got back to the village Dante, Nero, and Kyrie went with Eva and Kakashi to give their reports and get Kyrie named an official member of the Hidden Leaf Village. The Third Hokage agreed and put her on Kurenai's team and made her a part of the Sparda clan.

**(Time Skip: Day of the Chunin Nominations)**

Team Devil May Cry was walking through the village, and they were being followed by a perfectly square rock with two eye holes cut into it.

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, I know its you three." Dante said stopping as the box ran into his legs.

"Shoot, I knew we put too much gun powder in it!" Udon yelled through a cloud of smoke.

"What do you three want?" Dante asked.

"You promised to play with us today." Moegi said.

"What kind of ninja plays with academy students?" Sakura asked as she came up on the group.

"Hey boss, who's the flat chested, billboard browed, ugly chick?" Konohamaru asked pointing at Sakura.

"Whose ugly?" Sakura asked with senbon in her hands. Konohamaru turned and ran for his life, followed by Sakura, who was followed by Dante. Konohamaru accidentally ran into the leg of a teen in cat pajamas, which grabbed him by the neck.

"Well what do we have here?" The teen said, "You need to learn some respect!"

"Put him down if you want to live!" Dante said as he pulled out Yamato.

"Oh and who's going to make me?" The teen asked.

"Kankuro, don't cause a scene." The girl standing with him said.

"Oh come on Temari its not like I'm doing anything wrong." Kankuro said.

"Oh you're wrong about that! That is the Third Hokage's grandson!" Dante yelled, "If you don't put him down my twin brother and I will kill you!"

"Twin? I don't see a twin!" Kankuro yelled. Just then the rest of team Devil May Cry showed up.

"Hey put Konohamaru down, now!" Vergil yelled.

"Oh that 's your twin huh?" Kankuro said, "You two don't look so tough."

"Do you feel lucky?" Dante asked as he put Yamato to Kankuro's neck, "Because I can cut you right here right now."

"How did you do that?" Kankuro asked. This caused Dante to laugh.

"I'm Dante fucking Sparda! I'm faster than you and stronger than you!" Dante said.

"Dante Sparda? As in the Genin leader of team Devil May Cry?" Temari asked.

"Yep that's me." Dante said, "This is my brother Vergil, my cousin Nero, and my girlfriend Hinata. We are team Devil May Cry."

"Kankuro put the kid down, now." Temari said.

"Why? Who or what is team Devil May Cry?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro put him down before I kill you." A voice said. Everyone looked at the tree they were standing near and saw a red haired teen with the kanji for love tattooed on the left side his forehead standing on the bottom of a branch.

"Gaara, what are you doing?" Kankuro asked.

"Stopping you from embarrassing our village." Gaara said, "Now put the kid down."

"Ok Gaara. I'll put him down." Kankuro said as he put Konohamaru down, who ran to Vergil's leg.

"You are an interesting group, team Devil May Cry." Gaara said, "You two, Dante and Vergil, you are jinchuriki aren't you?"

"Damn, your good Gaara. Yes we are, but that's not all we are." Dante said. He then looked at Vergil, who shook his head.

"We will not tell you what else we are." Vergil said, "You must guess and give us your guesses during the Chunin Exams."

"So you're going to participate?" Temari asked getting nods from Dante and Vergil, "Good, see you three there."

With that Team Baki left to go to their hotel rooms, Temari swaying her hips. Dante and Vergil turned to see a very pissed off Trish.

"Whoa, calm down Trish. We have no intention to act on her feelings." Dante said holding up his hands.

"I know that, I just don't trust her that's all." Trish said. Then Lady in TenTen form and Kyrie in Haku form walked up on the group and kissed their men. Trish followed their leads and kissed Dante.

"Hey Mary." Vergil said, "I get the feeling that you missed me."

"You bet I did Mr. 'Leave without telling me where you're going'." Lady said, "I was really surprised when Kyrie walked into my family's weapon shop and asked for senbon."

"I'm so used to using them that they're the only weapons I'll use." Kyrie said with a shrug.

"Are your teams signed up for the Chunin Exams?" Dante asked.

"Yep." Lady and Kyrie said. Eva jumped in on the group right after this and handed Dante, Vergil, Nero, and Trish the forms required for entering the Chunin Exams, which they signed immediately and handed them back to her. For the rest of the week, the DMC crew trained for the Chunin Exams. Fan girls only interrupted Dante, Vergil, and Nero about ten times, which made Trish, Lady, and Kyrie very jealous. The girls of the DMC crew have taken to wearing something similar if not the exact same as their true selves, Trish is wearing her jacket, but underneath it she's wearing her corset, Lady is wearing her jacket, but instead of nothing under it she's wearing the Chinese style clothing, and Kyrie is wearing the dress she normally wore in her first life along with the necklace the Nero gave her.

"How the fuck did we get fan girls in the first place?" Dante asked.

"They probably heard about some of the feats we did." Vergil said.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't explain the constant chasing." Nero said.

"Actually it would because that's what fan girls do Kid." Dante said.

"Would you three stop talking about those whores?" Trish asked.

"Alright." Dante said, "Let's get in there!"

The team walked into the academy and saw a large group of Genin, both local and non-local, standing in front of a room that said "301", but they were obviously on the second floor.

"Idiots, it's a genjutsu." Dante said under his breath. Dante then noticed Lady in TenTen form. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, which made her jump, and when she turned around to see Dante smirking she decked him.

"You dick!" Lady yelled.

"Calm down TenTen!" A teen in green spandex said, "He didn't know who you are!"

"Oh I know who she is. She's going out with my brother." Dante said getting up.

"So you're Dante." The green spandex teen said, "I'm Rock Lee."

"Hello." Neji said, "Dante, Lady Hinata, Vergil, Nero."

"Neji." Trish said.

"Dick head." Dante said getting a smack from Trish, "What? He is one!"

"Neji." Vergil said.

"Neji." Nero said. Dante leaned into whisper in TenTen's ear.

"You and your teammates are helping with the illusion aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Lady said.

"Well then see you in there." Dante said. The team then went up to the real third floor and was greeted by Eva.

"Hello gang how's it going?" She asked.

"Well other than the fucking fan girls Vergil, Nero, and I are great." Dante said.

"I swear I'll kill any girl that thinks she can claim you Dante!" Trish growled in anger.

"Alright calm down!" Eva said, "Now you four can go through."

"Thanks mother." Vergil said. The team entered the room and was greeted by glares and stares of anger.

"Well I feel loved." Dante said sarcastically, "Then again I'm used to it."

"DANTE, VERGIL, NERO YOU'RE HERE!" Ino yelled as she tackled Dante.

"Crap that hurt Ino!" Dante said pushing her off of him. The rest of her team came up to them and Haku pulled Nero into a kiss.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Haku?" Ino asked.

"Kissing my boyfriend what else." She said causing some of the girls to glare at her. Trish then decided to make her claim to Dante known, so she pulled him into a kiss as well. Ino asked the same question she asked Haku and Trish gave her a similar answer the only difference is instead of "Boyfriend" she said "Mate".

"Nice Hinata." Dante said, "You just had to say that didn't you?"

"Well I am, and I don't want _any _other woman touching you except your mother." Trish said. Dante sighed and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know, you're much more beautiful in you true form. Though I love that you have taken to wearing your true top under your jacket and your true pants as well." Dante growled so low the only ones that heard him were Vergil, Trish, Nero, Kiba, and the Sound Nin.

"What's her true form Dante?" Kiba asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to never find out." Dante said.

"Nice save brother." Vergil said sarcastically, "Now he'll definitely forget about it."

"Oh shut up Vergil!" Trish said in anger. Her anger caused her skin to become darker, her hair to turn black, black wings to sprout out of her back, a black halo to appear over her head, and her left arm to turn into a devil bringer (A/N: I'm incorporating some of the powers that Dante, Vergil, Nero, Sparda, and Trish had in my first story, of course there are going to be some describing of Vergil's looks because I never revealed what he looks like in those forms).

"Damn it! Calm down Hinata you're turning into a Fallen Angel!" Dante said as Kiba's eyes bugged along with every other guy in the room, except Gaara, Nero, and Vergil. Dante growled darkly telling any guy that tried to hit on Trish that he'd get his head cut off if he tried.

"She's _mine_!" Dante growled, " Any one who thinks that they can take her from me go ahead and try!"

"I won't let it happen." Haku said, "because Dante and Hinata are family!"

"That's right!" Nero said.

"Agreed!" Vergil said. With the four of them no one dared come close enough to try and touch Trish.

"Well Hinata looks like I'll have to keep the perverts off your back." Dante said. Suddenly there was a loud slam as the door burst open and team seven waltzed in like they owned the place.

Falling Reach: Next chapter Dante and the rest of the DMC crew almost get into a fight with team seven. Also the first test.


End file.
